Scardian
'''Scardian '''is a Deadly Nadder who is covered in scars due to years of being mistreated by the Dragon Hunters. He is the leader of a pack of scarred dragons, all of which were released by the Dragon Hunters as a plan to lure the Dragon Riders away from Dragon's Edge, however, this plan failed and Scardian and his pack remained free. Description Physical Appearance Scardian is a teal Nadder with tints of pink, purple and yellow on its wings and a pale underbelly--a signature trait of Nadders. As a result of the mistreatment from the dragon hunters, he has been left with harrowing scars and marks on his body. Personality After being abused and mistreated, this Nadder has became incredibly aggressive and wary of humans, not hesitating to attack or warn anyone who comes to close to his pack. His hostility made him a powerful and protective leader of the dragon pack. This proved to be a great obstacle for Hiccup to tame him, but Scardian eventually gave in and proved to be a great ally when he saw Hiccup as one of his kind. Appearances * Edge of Disaster Part I * Edge of Disaster Part II * Dragons: Rise of Berk Biography In Race to the Edge Before the episode 'Edge of Disaster', Scardian, along with a pack of wild dragons were captured by the Dragon Hunters. They were attacked and abused, left scarred both mentally and physically. After escaping, Scardian escaped and became the leader of the pack promptly after. When Fishlegs was captured by them, Scardian was wary and hostile towards the human, blasting him whenever he approaches another dragon. It was not until he saved a baby Gronckle that Fishlegs gained the trust of Scardian. During hiccup's attempt to save Fishlegs, Scardian, together with a few more dragons from his pack, chased after him, thinking that Hiccup would attack them. Hiccup showed him his flight suit, showing that his 'wings' made him no different from dragons. Scardian and his pack realised that the riders were of no threat and aided them in the battle at the Edge. They were then escorted back to the island by the riders. Gallery Nadder leader.png Nadder colourful.png Scardian 1.png Scardian 2.png Scardian 3.png Scardian 4.png Scardian 6.png Scardian 7.png Scardian 8.png Scardian 9.png Scardian 10.png Scardian 11.png Scardian 12.png Scardian 13.png Scardian 14.png Scardian 15.png Scardian 16.png Scardian 17.png Scardian 18.png Scardian 19.png Scardian 20.png Scardian 21.png Scardian 22.png Scardian 23.png Scardian 24.png Scardian 25.png Scardian 26.png Scardian 27.png Scardian 28.png Scardian 29.png Scardian 30.png Scardian 31.png Scardian 32.png Scardian 33.png Scardian 34.png Scardian 35.png Scardian 36.png Scardian 37.png Scardian 38.png Scardian 39.png Scardian 40.png Scardian 41.png Scardian 42.png Scardian 43.png Scardian 44.png Scardian 45.png Scardian 46.png Scardian 47.png Scardian 48.png Scardian 49.png Scardian 50.png Scardian 51.png Scardian 52.png Scardian 53.png Scardian 54.png Scardian 55.png Scardian 56.png Scardian 57.png Scardian 58.png Scardian 59.png Scardian 60.png Scardian 61.png Scardian 62.png Scardian 63.png Scardian 64.png Scardian 65.png Scardian 66.png Scardian 67.png Scardian.png|Scardian in Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Deadly Nadders Category:Sharp class Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Wild Dragons